


Family Affair

by KillerQueen86



Series: Once Upon A Time there was a Lost girl and a Pirate [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 07 Speculation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen86/pseuds/KillerQueen86
Summary: Henry e Lucy sono in fuga nella Foresta Incantata, chiederà aiuto a qualcuno di cui si fida molto





	Family Affair

**Family Affair**

**KillerQueen86**

 

**Note dell’autore:** _Il finale della sesta stagione mi ha ispirato parecchio, tanto da convincermi a scrivere questa fan fiction e soprattutto a continuare a vedere la serie nonostante avevo detto che mollavo._

_E’ stata una storia scritta di getto la mattina dopo la diretta e mentre ipotizzavo la prossima stagione con Miaka, non sapevo ancora dove volevo arrivare, in realtà volevo solo scrivere dei gemelli Jones che mi ossessionano anche nei sogni ormai._

_Buona lettura._

**Beta:** _Paolettazza_

 

Strinse la mano di Lucy in quella sua, si guardava attorno mentre camminavano tra le strade di Arendelle. Elsa gli aveva assicurato che le strade erano sicure, ma non riusciva smettere di guardarsi attorno sperando di non essere seguito, di non essere riconosciuto, si assicurò che il cappuccio di Lucy le coprisse il viso e tirò il suo ancora più in basso, aveva fretta di arrivare a destinazione, Tiger Lily era stata chiara con lui, erano davvero poche le persone di cui poteva fidarsi. In base a quanto detto da Kristoff al porto poteva trovare quello che cercava, il suo patrigno gli aveva assicurato questo passaggio per mare.

"Papà sei sicuro che sia sicuro tutto questo?" chiese con voce spaventata la piccola.

"Tranquilla piccola, anche se non ci vediamo da un po’, è pur sempre la nostra famiglia" la rassicurò.

Capiva l'atteggiamento di Lucy, erano successe tante cose, troppe, ma sapeva che nonostante tutto poteva fidarsi.

Controllò ancora alle sue spalle assicurandosi che non ci fosse nessuno, tirò un sospiro di sollievo una volta che, voltando un angolo, si trovò davanti il porto, e lì tra le navi di Arendelle sorgevano gli alberi sempre maestosi della Jolly Roger; si avvicinarono con calma, sembrava tutto tranquillo, venne investito dai ricordi delle sue giornata passate sul ponte di quella nave, passando momenti meravigliosi con il suo patrigno e la madre, immaginando una vita di avventura, non che nella sua vita l'avventura mancasse, anzi in giorni come quello odierno pensava che ne aveva avute pure troppe di avventure.

S’inginocchiò davanti Lucy assicurandole il cappuccio.

"Devi farmi una promessa, devi rimanere nascosta finché non ti vengo a prendere io, ok?" disse con dolcezza.

"Ma papà ..." tentò di protestare, ma Henry la fermò.

"Niente ma, per una volta, ti prego, fa’ come ti chiedo, ok?" chiese ancora, la bambina annuì titubante, sapeva che nonostante tutto alla fine avrebbe ascoltato, o almeno ci sperava.

Aspettò che Lucy si nascondesse in uno dei vicoli che dava al porto, dopo di che si voltò nuovamente verso la nave, sospirò e fece un passo sul ponte, era tutto troppo tranquillo, ci doveva essere qualcuno, lo sapeva, una delle cose che Killian gli aveva insegnato, era che non si lascia mai una nave così incustodita.

Impugnò la spada, che una volta era di suo nonno e che si era abituato a portare sempre con sé, scese sotto coperta arrivando agli alloggi della ciurma, tutto troppo tranquillo, la luce del sole che penetrava dalle fessure e boccaporti, riusciva a sentire il rollio dell'acqua sotto la nave, stranamente nonostante la situazione si ritrovò a esserne confortato.

Davanti a sé si stagliò la porta degli alloggi del capitano, sospirò e fece ancora qualche passo in avanti, si fermò nel sentire un rumore alla sua destra, non ebbe il tempo di voltarsi che si trovò a sentire i muscoli irrigidirsi e bloccare i suoi movimenti, odiava questa sensazione, non era la prima volta che capitava, sentì la lama di una spada puntata alla sua schiena, chiuse gli occhi e si maledisse per essersi fatto fregare così facilmente.

"Non sai che è pericoloso salire a bordo di una nave pirata senza il consenso del capitano?" una voce che faticò a riconoscere gli arrivò alle spalle.

"Ho il permesso del Capitano" disse lui con fatica data l'irrigidita del suo corpo. Un rumore davanti a lui lo distrasse, la porta degli alloggi del capitano si aprì, un ragazzo alto dai capelli biondi disordinati e occhi azzurri fece la sua apparizione, sorrise nel vederlo.

"Henry, fratello" la dolce voce accentata di Liam fu come balsamo per lui, sapeva che la situazione sarebbe migliorata.

"Henry?" chiese la voce alle sue spalle

"Che diavolo fai, lascialo andare" disse duro il ragazzo richiamando la ragazza. Henry sentì i muscoli rilassarsi, si tenne con la parete alla sua sinistra sospirando.

"Stai diventando lento" disse la ragazza incrociando le braccia al petto, si voltò a guardarla e faticò a riconoscerla, i lunghi capelli corvini erano avvolti in una treccia disordinata, una cicatrice le attraversava la guancia destra, ma a colpirlo furono i suoi occhi verdi, vide in loro tanta durezza, più di quanto si aspettasse, un atteggiamento che aveva già visto in precedenza, in entrambe le sue mamme e ogni tanto anche in Hook.

"Non mi aspettavo un’accoglienza così calorosa" disse ancora stordito per la donna che aveva preso il posto della ragazzina che aveva conosciuto molto tempo fa.

"Lasciala stare sta diventando paranoica" disse Liam al suo fianco.

"Non sono paranoica" si imbronciò la ragazza guardando il fratello severamente.

"Se ti manda la mamma, non tornerò a casa fino a che non avrò trovato papà, e non ho rubato, la nave, la presa solo in prestito" disse la ragazza guardando Henry.

"No, non sono qui per questo" disse con calma.

"Ho bisogno del vostro aiuto, ne va della nostra famiglia" disse senza nascondere la sua ansia.

"Certo fratello puoi contare su noi" disse Liam senza neanche sapere di cosa si trattava, vedeva che Leia non sembrava così entusiasta come il fratello, erano gemelli, erano cresciuti tutti e tre insieme per un certo periodo, ma i due Jones erano così diversi tra loro che lo stupiva di come riuscissero sempre ad andare così d'accordo, anche perché entrambi erano testardi, come la maggior parte della loro famiglia.

"Aspetta non sappiamo di cosa si tratta" disse Leia verso il fratello.

Un rumore che giunse dal ponte sopra di loro li interruppe, Henry sospettava già chi poteva essere.

"C'è qualcuno sopra" disse Liam, ma prima che Henry potesse spiegare, Leia si trasportò sopra lasciando i due da soli.

"Dannazione" disse per poi correre su seguito da Liam.

Arrivato sul ponte, il suo sangue si agghiacciò, sollevata in aria legata con le funi, c'era Lucy, Leia la teneva ferma da sotto.

"Dimmi chi sei" la minacciò ancora stringendo le corde con la sua magia.

"Leia" urlò Liam accanto a lui.

"Lasciala andare, adesso" urlò invece Henry avvicinandosi alla donna.

"Si è intrufolata sulla mia nave" disse severamente senza staccare gli occhi da Lucy.

"Ha diritto di starci quanto noi" disse ancora Henry.

"Leia lasciala andare è solo una bambina" tentò di farla ragionare il fratello.

"Prima devi dirmi chi l’ha mandata qui" disse ancora.

Henry aveva paura non aveva mai visto questo sguardo sulla sorellastra, non capiva che cosa le era successo tanto da indurirla così, tanto da non avere pietà per una bambina.

"Leia, ti prego, è mia figlia" disse infine con voce rotta.

"Lucy?" sentì Liam respirare, Leia guardò Henry sconvolta per poi fare scendere la bambina e liberarla, Henry corse ad abbracciare la piccola.

"Come ti senti tesoro?" chiese assicurando che era tutto a posto, togliendole il cappuccio che le nascondeva il viso.

"Sto bene papà, tranquillo" lo tranquillizzò, sorprendendosi di quanto forte fosse la sua bambina, la abbracciò forte sospirando.

Sentì Liam avvicinarsi e si sciolse dall'abbraccio, il ragazzo s’inginocchiò all'altezza di entrambi sorridendo alla ragazzina, in momenti come questi gli ricordava Hook, rendendosi conto di quanto gli mancasse.

"Ehi piccola _lassie_ stai bene vero?" disse dolcemente, Lucy annuì.

"Sono sicuro che non ti ricordi me" continuò sorridendole.

"Sei lo zio Liam, mi ricordo di te, Henry parla sempre di voi e di nonno Killian" disse entusiasta di questo incontro.

"Oh ti prego tesoro, appena lo vedi chiamalo così, sono sicuro che ne sarà entusiasta" scherzò il ragazzo scambiando uno sguardo con Henry sapendo troppo bene quanto l'ego smisurato del padre ne avrebbe risentito.

"Che ne dici di venire con me nella cabina del Capitano così ci riposiamo un po’" le propose il ragazzo porgendole la mano, Lucy guardò verso il padre aspettando il suo incoraggiamento.

"Ti raggiungo subito, tranquilla" la rassicurò, la ragazzina sorrise e prese la mano dello zio.

"Mi farai vedere qualche trucco di magia, vero?" chiese mentre i due si allontanarono. Henry si alzò e volse lo sguardo verso la sorellastra che era rimasta ferma al suo posto guardandosi la mano, il suo viso tormento non era sufficiente per calmare i nervi di Henry.

"Che diavolo pensavi di fare?" disse avvicinandosi a lei, ma continuò a guardare la sua mano.

"Che diavolo ti è successo tanto da scagliarti contro una bambina?" continuò lui nella speranza di avere una reazione da lei.

"Mamma e papà sarebbero davvero delusi da te" a quello Leia alzò lo sguardo su di lui mostrandogli i suoi occhi velati di lacrime.

"Non osarmi dirmi cosa penserebbero loro di me, Henry" disse con rabbia e dolore.

"Hai aggredito una bambina, cosa pensavi che sarebbe successo?" continuò lui.

"Tu non puoi capire, tu sei andato via, tu avevi la tua vita, non hai pensato a mio padre che fosse scomparso, del resto non è il tuo vero?" disse con rabbia allontanandosi da lui.

"E' anche mio padre, lo sai, penso alla sua scomparsa tutti giorni, penso a quanto mia madre tu e Liam non meritate tutto questo" disse, cacciando via l'immagine di sua madre senza l'amore della sua vita al suo fianco.

"Ho visto morire Hook due volte non dimenticarlo, e nessuna delle due volte è stato facile, quindi non venirmi a dirmi che non so cosa si prova" continuò lasciando che quei ricordi lo invadessero. Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, si avvicinò nuovamente alla sorellastra.

"Sono qui anche per lui, ho bisogno di tornare alla Foresta Incantata, Lucy ha bisogno di essere protetta" disse con voce più calma.

"Te lo chiedo per favore Leia, aiutaci, aiutaci a salvare la nostra famiglia, aiutami a riportare indietro nostro padre" disse.

"Non so come tornare indietro”, disse con voce rotta, mostrando finalmente la vera Leia che conosceva.

"Ti aiuteremo noi" disse stringendo le sue mani tra le sue, la ragazza nascose il suo viso nel petto lasciandosi abbracciare, cercando il suo conforto.

"Mi dispiace" disse piangendo.

"Mi manca così tanto, voi tutti mi mancate tanto" continuò.

"Lo so, credimi, mancate anche a me" disse sciogliendosi dall'abbraccio, asciugò le lacrime della sorella e sorrise.

"Che ne dici, andiamo a salvare la nostra famiglia?" chiese con fiducia, la ragazza gli sorrise e annuì

Henry la strinse e insieme camminarono verso la cabina del capitano.

"Hai idea del dramma che farà papà una volta che scopre che è nonno?" scherzò la ragazza.

"Non come quando ha scoperto che eri uscita di nascosto per andare a giocare con Gideon" disse divertito al ricordo di quella sera.

Sapeva che qualunque cosa tormentasse la ragazza, la ricerca del padre, aiutando lui e Lucy sarebbe riuscita a trovare la sua strada e affrontare i suoi demoni, del resto era pur sempre la figlia di Killian Jones, il temibile Capitano Uncino che per amore era riuscito a cambiare la sua vita.

Fine

 


End file.
